


Rare Loot Collection

by Evenseven



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Exchange, Sex Toys, Size Kink, alternative universe, d/s undertone, mention of canon character death, slightly dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenseven/pseuds/Evenseven
Summary: Collection of one-shots and ficlets of random Genny/Ciro porn, if there will ever be more than one.





	1. Power Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Random R/NC-17 head-conons and AUs. Bad quality as usual, I just like to write something for this fandom and pretend we’re not in the South Pole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Genny is trying his absolutely best to climb up in the system, and Don Ciro offers him a special opportunity.  
> (Or, Don Ciro likes big boys, and Genny can’t believe this is actually happening.)  
> (Or, Don Ciro wants a new sex toy, and Genny isn’t very happy about that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genny pov, power bottom!Ciro, and he’s a horny slut, and all the other things in the tags.  
> I'm sorry I just have this scene in my head for so long I have to write it...

I can’t believe all of this is really happening. I’m completely naked like when I was born, standing in the middle of a huge bedroom waiting for the next instruction like I’m some sort of house call whore. The clothes I just stripped off are stacked on a pile right next to my feet, repressing my emotion of shame and disbelief is getting harder and harder when a pair of cat eyes seizing my body up and down.

Maybe I am indeed a house call whore, because when the boss called, I came into his bedroom and stripped down naked without hesitation. This would be your one and only chance to shine, my friend O’Track had told me, Don Ciro pointed out specifically he wants you, when will you ever get another chance like this again!

Yeah, I have thought so before I entered this bedroom, but here I am, standing there embrace the cold air, already feeling dirty in every possible way. What is that Don Ciro wants? The moment I stepped into the room, my cat-eye boss was looking at me, or my body, with the icy flame sparking inside his beautiful caramel eyes, licking his plum lower lip with that pink tip of the tongue, I would be lying if I say I don’t know what he wants from me.

So, my boss look at me that way, this explains a lot about the strange burning gaze I felt every time there’s a clan meeting, when I held my head down most of the time to avoid looking too sharp and arrogant. Still, I was not expecting being order to strip naked at all, I was waiting for some sort of secret significant mission and finally a chance to show my capabilities.

I don’t know what he wants, O’Track’s voice echoing in my head, but whatever it is, just follow the order and make him happy and impressed.

It’s not that easy apparently, and I’m about to lose my virginity!

“So, Genny, right?” Here it goes, Don Ciro is sitting on that soft navy blue velvet mattress and smiling at me in a half suggestive half egotistic way, “Are you gonna come here and help me with these clothes, or do I have to tell you everything?”

“Don Ciro…” Honestly, I am having a second thought now. Is all of this really worth for my virginity? Of course I dream of working hard and getting up to the central position in the clan every night in my sweet sleep, but do I really have to pay off this way?

“It’s Ciro for tonight,” His dark cherry lips curve up a little more, and almost form a whistle when studying my undressed body,“I don’t usually like pet names too much, but you can call me daddy.”

Daddy? Fucking daddy? Fuck no!

I guess I must have expressed something close to dislike and recalcitrant, because he laughs out at my face like he just heard some ridicules jokes. His hands move to the top button of the snow white shirt he is wearing, the pure and clean fabric sets off his honey skin very well, the slim fingers slide to his collar bones which makes the whole scene looks erotic in an almost obscene way. 

I have no idea how my legs move and walk to the king-size bed, my body just betrayed my will and the next thing I know I am kneeling on the soft mattress right in front of him. By the time I get there, he has already taken off his shirt and let it drop to the floor freely, he is now naked from the waist up, and still has his dark espresso tight pants waiting to be removed. Damn, I never knew that he has a cross tattoo on his biceps, not that I have ever witnessed the naked torso of my boss, it’s not difficult to admit that the ink suits him well. He pushes up his hip a little without saying anything, my slightly shaking hands betray me again and reach to his pants. The belt slides off without much effort, then the zipper, the whole pants are off to the flood and join the other clothes, then the white boxers that outlines his bulge shamelessly.

“Alright, go fetch the lube and condoms in that drawer for me?” He is literally ordering me to do something that I may or may not want, I walk to the bedside drawer and find the things he said, turning back to the erotic scene with a million doubts in my head. He has a fucking gun ink just above his fucking ass? How obscene is that? And again, do I really need this? Do I really have a choice? I’m offering not just a sexual favor, but my ass to the boss in exchange of fame and status in a mafia clan, a chance I have been waiting for my entire twenty-six years of life, but what is the heavy price to pay?

I didn’t have enough time to finish my thoughts, because the second I put the purple tube of lube in his hand, he squeeze half of the liquid gel out and reaches the wet hand down between his own separated legs. 

Oh.

“Come on, Gennaro, save some time and don’t be in a daze like that,” He hands back the half empty lube to me, “Make that big bird of yours thick and ready yourself, I’m not gonna blow you or anything.”

Oh, so this is what all of it about? He pointed out specific for me because I have an enormous cock, and how did he know anyway?

Although I don’t want to admit, seeing him like this, wet fingers in and out of himself and making that salacious noise like some kinky porn video is…I can’t say it, I should really be ashamed of myself and my nasty degrading mind. However, with his hands down below the half hard mast and sliding in and out expertly, muscles on abs and the wide spread thighs contracting follow the movement of his right hand, and his facial expression, God, biting down his swollen lower lip, half closed eyelids and stunning caramel cat eyes behind that black fans of thick and curly eyelashes, shorten breathes feeling like he is purely enjoying working himself open…I may not have fucked many men before, but his man, this young boss of a Naples mafia clan, is a fucking whore with no doubt.

“Yeah, that’s right, make yourself all hard for me…” For a second I didn’t understand what he is talking about, then I realized my right hand is on my wakening cock, plumping myself the same rhythm he stretches his entrance. I don’t know what is happening to me, did I drink something weird before I entered this room? Am I high on coke or other nasty stuffs that stop my brain from functioning properly? Whatever that poison is, it is affecting me effectively and making me disgust at myself even more.

It’s so weird, but seeing him like this…It does make my dick hard as rock, for some unnamed reasons I can’t even tell.

He interrupts my thought yet again by climbing up my lap like he’s so eager for my cock, his clean-shaven jaw rubs slightly against my neck and it almost feels too intimate for a random shag. “Hold yourself up right for me, big boy,” Ciro rolls a condom on my dick swiftly, plants his knees on the side of my thighs and finds himself a right angel to sit down, I open my month trying to talk back, but I can feel his soft lips stamp lightly at my redden ear which makes me swallow every word in my dictionary, “so good for me, now hold it tight…”

I spent my whole life trying to get close to the great Don Ciro, now he is absurdly too close to me, I can smell the familiar cigarette he is always holding between his slim fingers, the same fingers he uses to take numerous lives mercilessly and the same fingers thrusting in and out of himself shamelessly just a minute ago, now at the curve between his neck and jawline, the scent reminds me of how intuitive and tranquil he is in front of the whole clan, and how lewd he was just a second ago when his seductive eyes lying on my naked body.

I have my hand around my erection and stay still as he told, but he basically does all the hard work. I can’t see it very well with him working on everything by himself, but his hands reach back to grab his own asscheeks like he is trying to spread it even more, I feel his soaking wet hole still dripping from the lube, or it is my dick dripping from physically aroused I can’t tell. But here he goes, using the slightly shaking knees as leverage and slowly sitting down on my hard-on. He is really making effort doing it, maybe he’s trying to remain calm and elegant like he always does, but his jaw clenches and breathes shorten while his ass eating in my erection.

Holy fuck, he is so tight, tighter than all the women I had before! Is this how anal sex works normally, or is it just him?

His heated inside wrings on my manhood and it feels like none of the lube actually did a job, by the time he eats most of my dick in, he has to use both arms to embrace my neck and board shoulder to catch a breath and get used to the invasion. I was serious worried for a second, not that it makes me feel weird in every possible way, but I may actually hurt him during the sex if he continues like this. But then I realize this whole random sexual favor thing is never exactly consensual on my part from the beginning, then a sudden wave of rage devours me and makes me reconsider my decision.

So what if I do hurt him a little? He asked for it, asked specifically for me, didn’t he? Of course he did, that slutty whore of fucking Secondigliano, didn’t even think if I’m willing to have sex with him, just asked for whatever it comes. Now he’s here riding me like I’m his lifeless sex toy with human body temperature, so what if I show him he’s gonna get it the hard way? Besides, it’s my dick that is buried inside his ass, I should have the right to enjoy as well, right?

The thought hit me so brutally that the rational part of me has no time to evaluate it, I have to do what my gut is telling me to do, both literally and metaphorically.

So I reach out my hand to grab his waist by the sides, his muscles under the bare skin moving with his breath, half closed eyes lifted up with a spark of amusement. “Oh, you’re awake? Good to know.”

Alright, enough of that, enough of mocking me every time he has a chance, it just makes me furious. My fingers tighten on his waist hard enough to leave red marks, within one blink I press him down harshly so that every centimeter of my cock is buried inside his tight ass.

I am delightfully satisfied to hear him screams out in surprise, I didn’t know Don Ciro is physically able to make such a high-pitch noise before. 

“Fuck! You are so big, you know that right? Alright, give me a second and…”

Like hell I’m gonna let him take control over me again! My hands slide down to grab his round and full asscheeks, the skin there was a bit paler and softer than all the other parts of his torso, and I squeeze it hard to make him gasps out again. “Ciro, if you want to play, then you have to play it in my way.” It’s probably the first time I form a complete sentence after I entered this bedroom, I guess I’m not so good with words like himself, but I have a point to make right now.

I didn’t give him any time to respond, lifting up his hip a little and pressing him down again to bury myself all the way inside him. He screams again and his inside clenches even more, dragging me crazy with this unbelievable tight bottom of his.

Taking control back feels so good, my arm muscles do a good job on lifting him up again when he tries to resist but fails, I buck up my hip to make it a proper thrust deep inside him this time. I move my fingers to the base of my manhood, and feel how his fully stretched ring muscle takes me all the way in like he’s craving for a plug, like he’s born for taking a big cock inside him. Damn, I honestly didn’t know a man can take such invasion so well like he’s born for getting fucked, I get comments from time to time from women that my size actually exceeds their comfort level, but this man whore here loves it indeed, I can tell by the way his shaking knees grip tighter against my waist instead of trying to get away.

Maybe I’m being too gentle, I bet he can take more, maybe I should try one more finger, he would love it, wouldn’t he? But not now though, because I have to have my revenge on this haughty slut first.

I pause for just a second before using all my force to grip his ass downward and thrusting up to meet the contact, and form a rather rapid pace which makes him gasp out even more: “Fuck, slow down, I need…” “No,” I cut off his words determinedly, “you asked for it, then you have to take it all and take it well.”

Ciro starts to panic slightly when he realizes I’m not slowing down the thrusting like he asked me to, his shaking fingers grab the back of my spiky mohawk, desperately trying to follow the pace. “Ah! You…Fuck, it hurts, ugh…stop!…” His face is so close to mine and I can see the beautiful brown eyes losing focus completely, the hidden green in the faintly blown irises is indeed marvelous and one of a kind. His uneven breathes brush my face and that half open mouth feels like an unintentional invitation.

I didn’t kiss him, though, because I have other important business to attend. My month found the curve of his left shoulder and bite down mercilessly, leaving a purple bite mark and another scream. Yeah, take that, see if any of your sex toys can make you scream like that.

His right hand raises up looking like he’s ready to slap me across the face or punch my nose, but before that hit can land on my skin, a thrust finds the right target inside him, all of the fierce from him is whisked away. His right hand lands back on my shoulder gently, and he moans so loud like a pussy in heat.

“There! C’mon, right there, yeah, make me good…” And who’s telling me to stop just ten seconds ago?

I must have hit something good, and I try my best to remember where it was, a few more tryings and he’s moaning like nothing else exists in the world, only sexual pleasure.

His whole upper body looks completely out of strength and he has to hold onto me or he would fall, his back arching at a gorgeous curve and pushing his short curls covered chest and aroused dark nipples towards me. I keep the rhythm fast and forceful, soon he is sitting down on my cock automatically without my aids, which frees my hands to be able to print red marks all over his torso. I smack him a few times across his backside, making that part of skin heated up even more under my hands, he glares at me like I won’t be able to get away with this afterward, but cries out in pleasure at the same time. I can see it in his face, he’s about to ask for more.

Maybe I’m doomed already, but I have my pride, I’m not gonna let him use me as a fucking sex toy without making him all sore and whipped. I have to admit it is not as bad as I originally thought, in fact, if I am not feeling humiliated at the same time, the sensation of him clenches on my erection and moans like a true whore would make me shoot the load already.

Right, about my revenge, the purple tube is back in my hands without a sound, I squeeze the clear liquor out on my fingertips to warm it up a little, then start to massage his ring muscle again. Ciro must be too far gone in pleasure to notice my movement, but when I feel like he’s ready for more, well I make the judgement solely by my mood, I spread his cheeks further apart and squeeze my index finger in that already filled tunnel.

“What the…! Genny!” Aha, got him by surprise again.

“You like big cocks? Have more, feel me inside you, pounding your sweet ass hard? I bet you can take one more, yeah?” I can’t shut my mouth now, all the rage and erotic sensations crash my brain and I’m gone. I don’t care what he would do to me afterward anymore, maybe I screw my one and only chance to please him, but hell, I just yield for pleasure now.

I didn’t let go of the sensitive spot inside him, thrusting into him deep and hard with my erection and finger. I have my middle finger at his entrance, but he looks at me with watery eyes and cries in fear: “No! I, I can't…ugh! No…” I hesitated for a moment before deciding to let him get off with this one, he probably wouldn’t be able to sit down for another whole day already, and I don’t want to seriously hurt him to be honest.

But fuck, look at him, he’s so fucking hot like this, I never thought of him being so sexy until today. His lost in cloud nine facial expression should be captured by camera and sold to pornography company, that dark lips are so seductive after being licked by himself; his broken moans and chaotic breathes showing how much he enjoys the moment, and hell, his manhood is so hard poking at my belly, all of this not even a single plump with his hands, only because I’m fucking him rough and fast with my cock and finger; and his hidden muscles under all those shirts and leather jackets, I knew him always has a fit body figure, but looking so good when he’s naked? God, how old is him? Ten years older than me, and still looks like the most beautiful whore in the whole neighborhood, I wonder if I can still look so attractive in ten years…

Fuck, what am I dong now? I adore him of course, Don Ciro built the whole empire of Secondigliano with his bare hands at such a young age, he is always the calm and intelligent one, be able to think rationally and charm others to yield with only his words, but I never thought I would be able to…do this, to satisfy his sexual demand, to feel the same pleasure myself at the same time.

I’m a hypocrite, a sinner, a disgusting liar with professed sanctity. I was fallen a long time ago before I realized, fallen into Ciro Di Marzio’s starry caramel eyes like all the other followers.

“Ugh, harder…Fuck, I’m close…!” His back is still arching, I can feel him so close to orgasm that his whole body begins to quiver.

“Ah, yeah, say my name, Ciro, scream out my name when you come…”

For a second he looks like he refuses to do so, but the wave of bliss is so strong that he gives in without me asking twice: “Genny! Ah! I’m…Gennaro, I’m…”

He didn’t get to finish the long broken sentence before spamming out all over between us with high-pitch moans, I have to take my finger out to get a better hold on his waist for he’s twitching unknowingly and clenching around me so hard I lose my breathe. I finally print my lips onto his dark plum ones and he doesn’t reject but only sucking on my mouth almost reflexly. He tastes like cigarette and espresso, it suits him well, tough and smart, rebel and sexy, then I realized I’m the one craving for this taste for so long since the first I met him when I was still a retarded and reckless teenager.

And now I have him inside my embrace, under my trap, climaxes so hard that he forgets to breath, screams out my name like he belongs to no other, all because me and my fucking huge cock.

It was an amazing sex, his physical appearance is breathe-taking, and our bodies fit so well together, but the thought of possessing him exclusively is what push me all the way down to purgatory. It’s the final straw, the magic spell, the permeant curse I would never be able to escape, no mater how much I try or pretend to rage, he has my heart too long ago for me to confess shamelessly.

My husky groans are all sealed inside his mouth, I reach the climax and shoot everything while I’m still inside that heated tunnel. I have no words for asking redemption, for I well knew that I would never be forgiven. The kiss lasts so long and when we finally break the link, my eyes become a bit watery due to the lack of oxygen, or it may be something else, something too intimate and sheltered for a coward like me to admit.

He rests his head on my shoulder to catch a breathe and his legs can no longer support his body weight, he sits on my soften cock even deeper down, but after all that spam and the finger thing, he looks a lot more comfortable now just having my “above average size” dick inside him. I have my hands around his back, once more feeling the silky skin of his asscheeks. This thought hit me forcefully: I don’t want to let him go, I don’t want this to end. I’m still ashamed of myself, but only a very little part of that is because I slept with my boss, a man, and the other much larger part is that I couldn’t even admit how pathetic a hypocrite I am. 

A million thoughts run through my head while I let him rests like he was really a docile cat of mine, yet I know exactly he was only the dangerous kind. He raises himself and let me slide out of him before collapsing down to the soft velvet next to me, and now I’m the used toy ready to be thrown away again.

He hisses while lying down on his back: “Fuck, my ass hurts like a bitch…You are really exceptional.” I didn’t reply, so his eyes lazily wander back to me and offers a smirk: “Genny Savastano, huh? So good for me, big boy…Maybe we can do this again another day.”

Yeah, and that, how pathetic and shameful I am. I stand no chance before him, that cat eyes close yet again like I’m not exist and none of that crazy climax just happened.

Maybe in my dream tonight, I collapse next to him picturing his scent once again, in my dream, I would finally be able to embrace him like no others could ever does, and confess to myself the melting sensation deep down in my heart is the kind of emotion with an indescribable name.

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my bad English as usual...And offer my love to all G/C shippers as usual.  
> I don't even know, what is this? What am I going to write next? Yeah, a thousand more NC-17 trash like this.


	2. A/B/O verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter warning: Omega in disguise!Ciro, Alpha!Genny, mention of canon character death, mention of Mpreg**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A short ficlet on how Genny finds out.  
> Rating R, meaning, no sex in this one.

We met so many years ago that I can’t remember the exact time, but never ever in my entire life, had I seen Ciro being so broken, so melancholy, so lifeless like an empty vessel, used and torn. I thought I couldn’t feel empathy for him any more, after all this heartless betrayal, yet the extreme pain inside my left chest now feels too real to deny.

He is sitting in the corner like he was about the jump of the roof, yet the sunlight is too strong for him to open his eyes and find the right direction.

Hell, he should’ve jumped down already, after all the brutal things he did to me, this fucking bitch should be dead a thousand times already. He deserves all the pain he’s feeling, the tears, the blood, he deserves so much worse than just being broken like this.

No.

I’ve cursed all the nasty oaths and wished him rotten in hell, but I can’t see him like this. That innocent daughter of his never deserves such horrified fate, and he shouldn’t be shattered like this.

One day, he would be in hell for sure, but he should be with me, I should be with him.

Right now he still has one more chance to avenge, and I’m here to offer him this chance.

But, Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck is with this frightening scent?

The whole balcony is covered with this delicate cacao and bergamot scent, deep and misty kind that can only be found on an Omega. As I slowly walk closer to him, the smell gets stronger in each step. God, it’s getting harder for me to breath.

What the fuck?

“What are you doing here?” He stays completely still for a while, then lifts his half closed weary eyes to shoot a few glances at me, like he finally notices someone else is here.

“What are _you_ doing here?” I open my mouth, not sure how to ask, but I don’t care much if he still in the mood of finding an Omega whore to fuck after all this, it’s not my problem is it? This shameless bastard! “And, what the fuck is this Omega smell?”

Ciro pauses for a moment like he’s trying to comprehend what I was talking about, then he frowns a little, apart from that, none of the extra emotions is showing. “Oh,” His voice is full of careless and uninterested, or not paying much effort on talking, “I forgot to take the pill.”

Wait, what?

I know I’m not good at hiding emotions in general, but this time I can actually feel the expression on my face changing suddenly from cold and disgusted to shocked and disbelief. He stares at me with the emotionless eyes for a little longer, the Ciro I know would defiantly mock me for the surprised expression I now have, but this broken being before me just lowers his eyes again without a single word.

What the fucking fuck? How’s that fucking possible? I’m not talking about some random strangers or colleagues of any kind, I’m talking about a genuine friend of mine, a man I’ve known for years and years, a brother tighter than blood-bond.

“Are you shitting me right now?” I walk toward him and crouch down in front of him, making sure that wicked scent actually comes from Ciro Di Marzio the Immortale of Secondigliano, “Ciro, you are an…Omega? For real?”

“Unbelievable, huh?” He still stays at the exact same position, this time finds some more words only to jeer at himself, “I can’t believe that myself.”

How the hell could I believe this? Male Omegas are pretty rare indeed, and absolutely no one Omega can survive in a mafia clan, unless they are mated by strong Alpha or Beta in high status, or they’re sluts for entertainment use. But Ciro? An orphan with no blood related to any of the clan members, fighting and surviving with his own bare hands, climbing all the way up to this central position, while being a vulnerable Omega? No fucking way! But hell, I have to believe this now, the physical attraction I’m feeling right now is too real, the Alpha side of me is devouring my brain, I’m losing it gradually, and soon I won’t be Gennaro Savastano talking to an old friend, but a hungry Alpha ready to cram down an Omega prey.

I’m experiencing the second biggest shock of my life now, feeling like Honduras all over again, and this weird frightening from both physical and psychological side is making me so uncomfortable.

Another huge fucking lie from him, how many times do I have to get fooled by this man? All this years I’ve been recognizing him at an ordinary Beta, well maybe not ordinary, but he looks and acts exactly like a Beta: average size and strength, normal and clear smell all the time, knows when to bow down his head before an Alpha and when to act tough before an Omega…Maybe, thinking about it now, every move he has was a bit too deliberate to be natural, and everything is just a well-made disguise he trained himself to wear. It kind of makes sense to be honest, Ciro is always the sophisticate kind and skilled in dissimulation. Taking those dangerous pills to repress the heat and Omega symptoms even though they are dead harmful to health, using Beta scent cologne everyday, learning and imitating other Betas’ behaviors carefully…All of these, sounds very much like the kind of things he would do.

Also, he actually gave birth to Mariarita? Fuck, I can’t even start to imagine how he might feel right now.

“How can…how can you hide this from me?” I was about to ask how can you do this for so long, but I seriously feel like getting fooled and betrayed once again. How can he not tell me any of this? Such a huge and important secret he had, hiding it from everyone, but I thought I’m not like everyone else to him, I guess it’s also just a lie and my sweet foolish imagination once again!

“It’s no good for anyone to know.” He shrugged slightly like we are talking about the weather and not his whole human identity, like it’s something unimportant and irrelevant to anyone. “I wanted to achieve something grand, Genna’,” He continues with a quivering voice, “but I failed.”

I’m already losing it, not that I want this Omega, but the fact that he’s been hiding this from me for so long is truly outrageous. “Well you’re not dead yet, aren’t you? So take the fucking pill!” My tone is much sharper than I normally use when I talk to him, he still doesn’t seem to notice or care. “Don’t have it, don’t care.”

That attitude sounds a bit more like his old undercover self, but no, that’s not how a proper Omega talks to an Alpha, and while he thinks I’m just another ordinary person he wouldn’t bother to confess even with such a bond we have, I should just treat him like an ordinary Alpha would treat their prey. Then I wouldn’t be here asking him to take the pill and continue his disguise, I would be bringing this Omega who’s ready to get into heat back with me, fucking his brain out and tossing him away afterward as the perfect revenge for his betrayal. The image of Ciro as an Omega pops into my head, picturing him getting soaked and wasted in bed due to the heat, eating my cock like he’s craving for it, begging me to knot him and make him pregnant. Things that could only happen in my teenage dreams can actually happen now, and his seductive cacao and bergamot scent almost makes my head explode.

But the distance between us is so short now I can reach him easily with my hands, so close that I can clearly see his redden watery eyes, looking like he’s about to break down. Or he did already. He has emotions after all, how deep he buried it inside is not enough anymore, and he’s too torn to care about anything else.

This man…He’s about to go into heat! Yet he’s sitting here alone in this shitty neighborhood’s balcony, not taking his little pills or finding someone that can help him with the heat, just waiting here to be doomed. And there are no one under him around here to protect him, though I know Ciro never needs any protection, but it’s too dangerous now consider the current situation. Hell, what if it’s not me but some disgusting animals come up and find him here in heat? He could literally be in the middle of a fuck feast now, yet he acts so recklessly like an ungrateful bitch!

I rage so hard that I can’t maintain the decency any more, I reach out one hand and grab his chin fiercely. His untrimmed stubbles tickling my hands, I have my fingers firmly on that sharp cheekbone and beautiful yet rough jawline, forcing him to look at me. “What do you think you’re going to achieve now? Get pounded by some horny Alphas and make here a rape crime scene?”

“And what do you think you’re going to achieve now, Genna’? Rape me and make here a rape crime scene?”

This fucking ungrateful bitch!

I slap him hard across the face which creates a loud noise into the silent air, he shivers a little but doesn’t even make a sound or try to fight back.

“I’m here to fucking save you!” I get out a gun from my pocket, he shivers some more spotting the sight, but remains silent in the end. Well, he wouldn’t think I’m about to use this gun to end his life, would he?

“You have only one thing to do now, Ciro.” I hand the gun to him, accidentally touch his fingers, they are stone-cold even when he’s at the border of his heat, and it’s not a good sign. “Now get up, we’ll find you some pills and finish this untended business in hand.”

He finally looks up with that stunning caramel eyes of his, looking almost confused and disbelieved. He might have lied to me countless times in my whole life now, but never have I ever lied to him once, and this time isn’t any different. I’m still raging that he hided this from me for so long, but at least now I know my stupid teenage dreams are not ridiculers and pathetic any more.

 

End/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this to work, Ciro has to have Mariarita first than remarried to Deborah, I'm sorry Deborah...  
> My dream: to become a G/C fic vending machine. Unfortunately, this vending machine is out of order most of the time and sells only shit quality food. I'm sorry...


	3. A/B/O verse 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter warning: Omega in disguise!Ciro, Alpha!Genny, and...Angst maybe?**
> 
>  
> 
> A take before Ciro sets off to Bulgaria.  
> Rating R, meaning, still no sex in this one.

“I’m leaving.” Ciro looks at me in the eyes, after he got everything done, including getting revenge and shooting that old piece of shit my father in the face, pretty sure his hands are still dripping the same blood as the one in my veins. He came to me without a single word of how things were done, just a simple nod like he has finished the last mission of his life. I opened my mouth thinking about what should I say, then he continue with a short request for me to drive him to the airport.

So here we are, standing in the airport parking lot, looking at each other like it’s the last farewell.

God, this is it? After I sold out my own blood relative to him, the man I’ve been looking up and wanting to become my whole life, and now not even a single word of gratitude from this man.

What did I say about him again? Yeah, an ungrateful bitch.

Well, said that, but I can see it in his eyes, that he is truly thankful for all the things I did for him. And that’s almost enough for me.

Almost.

Fuck, can I just get some more respect and gratitude from him, attention, desire, anything? I just want something exclusive from him, his body, his mind, his heart, whatever he’s willing to give.

But no, absolutely no, nothing from him, I’m not worth his time and effort at all, not his identity secret, not even a few more glances.

I remember the days when he was working for me, or my father, we would do so many things purely for my pleasure. We would go driving around the city doing nothing but receiving people’s greeting, drinking and smoking in the clubs, spending all the time in the world to create this unspoken tight bond. None of that sort would happen any more, and all the great memories we have almost completely flushed down the toilet. I have to admit I’m part of the reasons to blame, yet this untouchable itch in my heart just drives me crazy all the time.

Especially now I know he’s a fucking Omega in disguise.

I don’t need much education to know I was born and raised in a pretty privilege family, being protected by a wealth family and criminal force, no one ever really dares to stand against me no matter what I did. After the puberty and differentiation, becoming a male Alpha in a dominate position only made the whole situation worse. I know I was naive and arrogant when I was young, because hell I have the power to do so.

In my whole life, no one Omega, even Beta, ever dares to protest against me like that, like this man standing in front of me does.

“Where are you going?” I finally am able to ask, looking back at his weary eyes. He has his revenge already, but the grief and melancholy inside him are still too strong to ignore. He answers me with pure silence, and a shot of dead glance. Oh good, he’s always the one mastery with words, and now he’s giving me the speechless treatment like I’m not worth his trust and effort.

“Seriously, where are you going?” The worrisome in my voice is so pathetic, but I’m still tying to maintain a cold face. “I don’t know. A place where no one knows me.” Yeah, a very valuable and specific answer.

“Why would you do that? Naples is your home.” Well I know the reason why he wants to leave, I just want to hear him saying it out himself.

“I have no home, never have one,” He replies with a calmer voice now, slowly picking back his old self and seeing the big picture, he pauses for a while before continue, “and I have no one.”

But you have me! After all the battles, after losing everything, you still have me and I will always be here for you, you damn blind bastard! Why the fuck can’t he see this, that I’m willing to help him, to protect him, to fucking sell my father out to him, to make him back to the glory once again, and he just can’t see!

I go dead silent for a while, looking at his fatigued expression while chaotic thoughts running through my head. That scent of cacao and bergamot is gone, which, not gonna lie, is very charming and suits him well, and taking the deadly pill makes that smell all vanished.

We managed to find him some pills before getting him to the cemetery, turned out that he have a thousand bottles of those pills at home. We used to sell these symptom repressing pills as a side business, the profit was not outstanding enough so no one cared about it too much. But guess who’s buying those pills? The one who sells them! I know you shouldn’t take more than one at a time, Ciro popped two without a blink, and when he poured out the third and fourth one, I grabbed his wrist so hard to stop him that it left a purple-ish red mark.

“Look, Ciru’, I get it, you don’t want to live anymore,” I didn’t know how to make myself more convincing so I just took out my most serious expression, “but at least kill yourself with the good drugs, not these nasty shit ones.”

He studied my stony face and carefully considered what I said, then he put the pill bottle back into his pocket with a mute sigh.

Thank God he listened to me for this one, ‘cos I was not exaggerating when I said those pills can kill him. I might not be a top student in school, but I’m definitely an expert on drugs, those I sell at least. I would say these pills are truly the most dangerous ones out of all other coke, ice, and shit like that, because they mess with your body chemistry and hormones so rapid and harsh, you don’t know what it would do to you in the long term. The side effects are crazy as well, you get sweaty and tremble for no reason, your ears rings and vision blurs, you can’t sleep and would get roused easily, you can’t breath normally and palpitate like a motherfucker, you…basically experience PTSD on a daily base, which I’m really not a fan of. And bearing all of these shit symptoms for what? Not even a tiny slice of pleasure and exhilaration, that’s why I said it’s even worse than cocaine and all that. I used to have no idea why this drug was invented, I guess now I finally know.

Some stupid ass untrained Omega who likes to play with fire like Ciro Di Marzio needs it.

I mean, we all live on the edge, but this self-destructive poison is too extreme, even for him.

“Can I just go now?” He’s asking me like talking to me is so annoying and totally a waste of time.

“Don’t go,” I can’t help but say it out loud, “Come to Rome with me.”

Ok, this may not be a super tempting offer, but at least it’s something, and the look Ciro gives me is absolutely shocking and humiliating for me. He almost fucking laugh.

The corner of this mouth twists a little, and he squints his cat eyes half way down before answering with a haughty tone: “Genna’, you have a family, you have a wife and a son.”

“So what?” I try not to clench my teeth too much, but things are just getting out of control.

“So if you want a fucking Omega to breed, find yourself another whore, ‘cos I’m not fucking letting you.”

That’s it, that’s fucking it, I know he’s obviously doing it intentionally aiming to make me rage, but I walk into his trap anyway.

“You fucking ungracious thankless bitch,” My pheromone is spiking like crazy now, I can even smell the familiar cedar and olive scent myself, it explodes intensely into the air between us and my temper just loses in a wink, “Dare to talk to an Alpha like that when I just fucking saved your pitiful life.”

I’m in no mood of controlling my pheromone and the pressure must be too strong for a still unbalanced Omega body like his, Ciro’s expression cracks and all the color is drained out of his face. He resists for no longer than five seconds before involuntarily dropping to his knees right before me, making a few pathetic and disturbed low groans.

That’s more like it, you motherfucker, on your knees and bow down your head before an Alpha, like a good fucking kitten.

But he just wouldn’t yield, he manages to hold up his head even with the forceful Alpha pheromone pressure in the air, looking into my eyes with loathe and desperation like I’m the one that killed his entire family, not the other way around.

“You are not my Alpha!”

Fucking hell, I know alright, but who the fuck knotted him up at the first place? Apparently that guy had done a terrible job in training his Omega, but if I know who that is I’m gonna kill him in the most nasty way no matter what!

“I can be one now, you stupid shithead! Talk to me like that again and I’ll strangle you with my bare hands.” This fucker doesn’t seem to understand I was being nice the whole time while I can easily destroy him, “I just saved your life, and what’s in it for me?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” He’s still kneeling before me, but that pair of eyes redden in fury, and he gives me the most sarcastic smile and a tone of last will, “What’s in it for you, Genna’? Satirize me for my identity? Knot me like those Omega whores you had? Whatever it is, I dare you to do it now, motherfucker, before I put a bullet between my own eyes.”

He won.

He fucking won once again.

This is how he sees me? Thinking I’m doing all these for a fuck? For a piece of Omega ass? For laughing at his face as a revenge?

This is the millionth time in my life I wish I could just kill him and shut that fucking smart mouth forever, and the millionth time I failed.

He just threatened me with his own life. I’m not even pissed anymore, the sharpness in his words just crashes me, so I gradually retract the forceful pheromone of mine, feeling my vision blurs. I hear it, my heart is really shattering inside my chest. I reach out my hands, he shivers slightly, must be thinking I’m going to hit him or something, but I grab his collar and bring him back up to the same level as me. He lowers his guard a little bit after seeing my redden eyes, he looks confused like back in the balcony when I gave him the gun.

I can’t cry before an Omega, but I can before Ciro, the man who has my trust, my devotion, and my love.

So I did, I let my tears fell a few drops, and breath heavily into a silent cry.

For the love of God, I finally won for this one and only time, because Ciro hesitates for a second, before embracing my with firm arms. My head is on his shoulder and the clear liquor drops to his pitch-black coat, he raises one hand to the back of my neck tying to calm me down.

“I’m sorry.” He finally says, the softness and genuineness in his voice is something I haven’t heard in such a long time. “I’m sorry, things shouldn’t be like this…” He pauses, gentle breath right beside my ear, “This is all my fault.”

Ok, I really don’t want to ruin the mood, but what the fuck?

I stop sobbing right there, enjoy one last breath of his tobacco and leather smell before raising my head back up: “No, damn it, Ciro, none of this is your fault, you idiot!”

“I can’t go with you, you know I can’t.” Yeah, but it’s not like I’m going to mate him or anything, though I can’t say I don’t want to, be he could just come with me to Rome and he would have a shelter at least.

“I killed my own daughter, and I have to pay the price for that.” This are the last words he gives me, though I have thousands of reasons to object, I say nothing in the end.

I’ve already given my offer, yet he refused to accept it. How am I going to prove I meant what I said, and I’m always here for him? It just has to become a love confession of some sort, it’s just mandatory for me tell him how much I love him, I want him, I need him. And then what, would he say the same thing to me? Would he stay?

I can’t see the positive side, because he’s not giving me any chance.

After all, he’s not a pet I can have at home, or an Omega whore I can fuck whenever I want to; he’s the untamed alley cat, the mastermind of a mafia clan, the Immortal of Secondigliano.

So I have to set him free, no matter how much I am unwilling to do so.

I let him go, he walks away, this time again not a farewell kiss, not even a single goodbye.

“Ciru’…” My voice trembles as I reach out one hand in the air, but put it down silently before he can turn around and see.

No more words, and that’s the end of the story. They said we all die a little each and every day, but I’m sure it’s draining out all of my life force today. But I’m the one that let him go, for the same reason I want him to stay, and I’m not sure which one hurts more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Then Ciro goes to Bulgaria and gets trained by Malden, and Genny absolutely explodes like a firecracker.  
> It's me again, I'm bullying Genny yet again, I'm so sorry Genny babe! One day, one day I will let you have the beautiful kitten, but not today...  
> I have no idea what I'm doing now with all the shit AUs, but it feels good xxx


	4. “Toying With Me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter warning: Pre-canon or some sort of AU? Slightly bondage and dub-con? Also Ciro pov in this one.**
> 
> Genny is, literally, toying with Ciro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short pwp ficlet.  
> To be honest I'm usually a super very slow writer, but the Gomorra dose is too strong I can't help but writing more. I can't control my brain and hands, somebody, send help please!

When Genny takes out that fucking thing that can only be called a large dildo and walks back to the bed with an evil smile of a very specific kind, I almost jump out of the bed and run through the door, if there weren’t leather handcuffs still restricting my hands tightly on the small of my back.

Seriously, when did he learn all of these? Genny was never the creative type when it comes to sex, yet recently he’s been fucking around with me, both literally and metaphorically, with his new kinky ass toys. Did he watch some nasty porn on the Internet, or shit quality lewd magazines? And how many of those weird toys exactly did he buy? He’s obviously a bit obsessed with those toys now, and when Genny Savastano is obsessed with something, he’s as stubborn and agitated as a bull before a red curtain.

Besides, why on earth it has to be me? We developed this strange half-casually-banging-each-other relationship throughout these years, but I’m sure he has thousands of other beautiful girls, or even boys that he can screw whenever he wants. Maybe our relationship is a bit more serious than his other friends with benefits, still, why am I the test subject of all his new toys? Doesn’t he know that I’m ten years older than him and my back can really be aching if he keeps bonding my hands like that?

“Genna’…” Here I am lying on my stomach on his luxurious bed, whining like a stupid teenager, “Can you just…not use that thing on me?”

“Hm but Ciru’, you look so good like this.” He answers while licking his lips, climbing back to my side and immediately trying to stick that shit inside my ass. Well we have that conversation a few times before, but he is just so obsessed with the toys and never really considers my appeal. The thing he’s trying to poke inside me is huge, well not as huge as himself, but it’s fucking thin and long, with a wired bullet head and a slight curve at the end, plus the obscene deep violet color.

“What on earth do you want from me?” This must be some sort of sick jokes or cruel punishment he has for me. I didn’t do anything upsets him recently, did I? Definitely no, I don’t think so, I’ve been pulling the strings carefully and following his orders politely, he shouldn’t be mad at me for any reason.

“Nothin’,” His words are a little blurry because he’s focusing too much on plugging that dildo in my ass, which is not that difficult consider all the lube he used and my ass is basically soaking with peach scent wetness now, “I just want you to feel good.”

I mean, you can just use that fat cock of yours, you know that right?

He pushes the dildo inside me slowly, that hard and cold texture is making me feeling really unease, because no, I don’t usually stick anything in my ass, so I’m obviously not used to the fake cock thing. I take the thing in anyway, and I do wonder how do I manage that, human physiology is indeed a myth, but if I can take Genny in, I’m pretty sure nothing else is more difficult than that.

So, there is a piece of silicone cock in my ass, now what? The thing inside me is indeed dangerously long, but still, while I can’s use my hands and my erection dripping with precum against the messy soft blanket now, having a butt plug inside me is not gonna get me good at all.

“Look, Genna’, if you really wanna make me feel good, maybe you should consider using that big cock of yours? You know how much I love it…” Yeah, time to use some extreme method, or else who knows when can I fucking cum if he keeps teasing me instead of actually fucking.

I rest my head on the pillow and turn to look at him, the young man’s eyes squint a little, the beautiful dark shades getting even darker, yet he licks his lips yet again before bending down to kiss me on the back of my neck. “I know, but this is really fun.”

Fun how?

I didn’t get to ask that before I hear something makes an almost undetectable click sound, the next second I feel the fake cock inside me starts shaking like a motherfucker.

What the fuck! It’s not a dildo, it’s a fucking vibrator!

This thing inside me is vibrating in a speed no human can possibly does, meaning it’s the first time I’ve ever experienced something like this. I scream out so embarrassingly that I have to bury my face into the pillow, God, and the little bastard’s evil low laughters are right beside my burning ears.

After the first scream of surprised, I try my best to repress any sound that can come out from my mouth. I never, I can’t, lose my shit, and I’m not gonna yield for this little sex toy. Genny mumbles something I didn’t pick up, because I’m focusing hard on not embarrassing myself even more. And then I heard a few more licks, each time the vibrating pattern changes a little bit, then it remains at an obviously high speed setting, because my ass is shaking involuntarily like a leaf in the wind now. Hell, not just my ass, I feel like my thighs and stomach are shaking as well, it creates a strange sensation of dissolving my body and my mind.

“I told you it’s gonna be fun…” I can hear the satisfaction and excitement in Genny’s voice, his hands are on the curve line of my asscheeks and starts to squeeze them, it combines with the vibrating and I feel like my whole lower body belongs to no longer myself.

“…And here goes more fun!” I didn’t have time to interpret what’s that all about, then another click makes the vibrating stops for a second, before turning in to a much slower but deep trusting motion, and it stimulate right against my prostate.

What on earth is this fucking thing!

The slight curve and the bullet head really did a good job on finding the sensitive spot inside me, and the discomfort is suddenly encrusted by pleasure. I moaned out so loud like a wild beast in heat, at this point I can’t repress nothing for my ears are ringing and my face is burning. And sexual pleasure is a sensation that you can never get used to, it just pushes you harder and harder each time you feel like you just have no where to hide.

“Genna’…!” I manage to gasp out his name between the low groans wishing he could end my sweet suffering, because I’m still well aware that it’s not a real cock in my ass, it’s just a piece of devilish machine.

“I’m here, babe,” I can feel Genny’s fully aroused manhood rubs against my shivering ass, but he’s not stopping the vibrator inside me, “Shall we try a higher setting?”

“No!” I can’t help but yell out in fear, but he already clicked the controller or something like that, and the silicone cock is thrusting in a much faster speed, basically insistently massaging my prostate.

Fucking hell, I can’t take that, I really can’t!

This is too much, I’m really losing it and I hate being so vulnerable even if it’s because of pleasure. My head’s dizzy and I’m sweating all over the bedsheet, my erection is so hard that it keeps poking the soft blanket under my waist, my back arches reflexly, and the sound I make is so disgustingly high. My legs squirm against the messy blanket and I’m feeling so pathetic like this, but I can’t control myself, I can’t control my own body and how it reacts to sexual pleasure. I only feel like my body is a dirty whore begging for being used, while my mind says just the opposite.

“…No! Genny, stop that…ughhh, no…” I try to form a complete sentence and it turns out I can’t even say a proper phrase, I want to bury my face into the pillow but hyperventilation due to all the gasps requires me to hold up my head. “Ahh! Take it out! No, I…” I instinctively try to pull the vibrator out myself, but the fucking handcuffs firmly keep my hands stay at the same position on the small of my back, I can’t even reach to my own ass! I don’t know whether I’m squirming or actually panicking any more, I see stars and my vision blurs, my eyes start to water. My shoulders and back hurts for rubbing against the bedsheet, my wrists burn due to all the vain struggles. The more pleasure I feel, the more I want all of it to stop.

“Please…Genna’, take it out, please…” I never beg during sex, I take whatever I get, but this bliss sensation is so strong and it’s not even Genny Savastano, the only man I’m allowing myself to yield for pleasure, but a fucking piece of lifeless sex toy.

Genny’s warm hands gently rub my thighs like he’s trying to calm me down, and he finally turned down the vibrator now it does nothing but plugging inside me. “Shhh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, ” He sounds like he’s panicking more than me, “I thought you would like it, I’m sorry, Ciru’, I didn’t mean to make you suffered, I really didn’t.”

He kisses my softly on my neck and arching shoulders while I’m trying to catch a breath, when I finally calm down a little I feel my ass is sore like I just got hit by a truck, yet my cock is still aroused and needy.

“No need for apology,” My voice is still shaking a little bit, but it’s not him but my pride that held me down, and I know exactly he never wants me harm, “I’m alright, now at least.” I turn my head to glance at him, he is giving me his signature lost puppy eyes and bitting his lower lip like he’s afraid of touching me now.

I sigh silently as I suddenly realize what this look can do to me, so I relax my body for a little. Since we are both still hard as rock, might as well using this opportunity to satisfy our desire, right?

“It’s alright, Genna’,” I tell him with a softer tone, “I just wish I can have the real you instead.”

I know exactly what my words can do to him as well, and although he is indeed bigger than the toy, I somehow feel much more comfortable and secure this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm finally not bullying Genny this time!!  
> And I'm sorry for the low quality as usual, I'm just sorry, but I'm not gonna stop writing...(


	5. A/B/O verse 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter warning: Omega in disguise!Ciro, Alpha!Genny, mating cycle/in heat. Pretty dub-con and dark and angst.**  
>  Summary: The unforeseeable heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I have so many bad prompts and I can't stop somebody send help please~~

I thought I would be much happier before I find him in this shit-hole hotel after a whole year long of separation, but here I am again looking at his weary eyes like he’s struggling with every breath, thinking about how he survived the past year alone and broken from inside. I can’t tell where but he did change, not only the appearance though his beard makes him look so hot and rough, yet he’s always charming to me no matter how he looks like. It’s the inside, something changed from his inside and I’m scared to find out what that is.

I have no idea what he did in the past year, all I heard is that he was in Bulgaria this whole time, serving under a rich mafia clan while he could be with me, this idea almost made me rage once again. But it’s me who did all of it, letting him get his revenge and setting him free, I have no right now to argue he could’ve been so much better with me.

My whole body still hurt from the brutal beating I took just a few days ago, but it hurts me more to see Ciro looking into my eyes with certain desperation, telling me he would help me to get Azzurra and Pietro back like it’s some sort of last mission of his.

Things between us shouldn’t be like this. I may have mated Azzurra already, who is the most beautiful female Beta I’ve seen in my life, yet I can’t even lie to myself saying that I don’t want this guy in front of me at all. We have this unspoken bond for so long now it seems almost natural for us to be together, Omega or not, hell, we should be together even if he’s an Alpha himself. But fate tricked us mercilessly, we were once brothers supporting each other’s back, once the enemies fighting to terminate each other’s life, and now we are here standing at the edge of everlasting bonding, yet can’t even touch each other for a single trice. It burns my soul more than anything that I want him, I need him, we are made for each other, but I can’t have him, not ever, not now, not forever.

How fucked up is all of this?

But things only seem to go downward when he starts rumbling loads of details about this Sangue Blu guy and his little gang which I have honestly no interest in knowing, and there’s a sudden wave of strange scent strikes my head awoke.

A distant yet familiar scent of cacao and bergamot.

His pheromone.

The natural alarm in my head is ringing so loud that I can’t hear his rumbling any more, yet he seems unnoticed of the smell comes from himself, keep saying something about the manpower and how we could use it for my advantage.

“Ciru’, ” I find my voice slightly shaking, “Have you been taking those pills on time?”

“…What? Oh, yes, I never miss one, em,” Ciro keeps his eyes fixing on the floor, seems a bit distracted by me interrupting his words, “So, Enzo, he would listen to me, I can make sure of that, and eh, what…em…”

Something’s seriously wrong, because Ciro never mumbles like that before, no matter how, he would keep his mouth shut tightly if he doesn’t know what to say.

“I don’t know what you, eh, how, I,” And here he keeps mumbling nonsense follow a few distracting low groans, and his breathes shorten, “I’m…”

“Ciro, hey, look at me, now,” I try to get his attention but he keeps lowering his face down and ignoring my voice, so I reach out my hands to raise his head, “Hey, look at me, are you alright?”

He’s not alright, fuck, not in a chance he would be alright like this. It seems like it took him so much effort to get his eyes back on me, or in my general direction, because the pair of stunning cat eyes he has is now completely lost focus, pupils blown and slightly watered, he blinked a few time trying to focus on me but failed.

“What, ‘m fine, real…ly…”

Like hell you are fine!

Hie cheeks are burning hot under my hands, he’s melting in and out, his hands raise up to get my fingers off his fevered skin, but he couldn’t even find my arms like he’s waving his feeble hands in the air. His breathes shorten and the involuntarily low groans he makes are so distrait for me to keep him still, this is not a good sign in any way.

Then I realize what’s happening now: he’s really going into heat! Normally a heat wouldn’t hit you like this, it must be the outburst of side effects of the symptoms repressing pills he keeps taking. The nature of human body requires you to go into heat once in a while, and keep messing body chemistry to repress it could only delay the process, once your body reaches a limitation, the heat is gonna come suddenly and so badly that you wish you had never taken those devilish pills before.

Hell, what am I gonna do now? This fucking bastard left his problem in my hands now, and no matter what I do, I doubt that he’s gonna be content with me afterward!

“Ciru’, you are going into heat, probably because of the pills…Can you hear me now?” My fingers keep firmly on his face to make him look at me, feeling the soft beard tickling my hands, “What do you want me to do?”

He breathes heavily and blinks aimlessly a few times, before finally answers my question in a dangerously low voice: “Mate me…Alpha.”

Did he really mean that?

Fucking hell, of course not, it’s just the heat making him saying nonsense again. How pathetic I am to believe that he truly meant it, truly wanted me to mate him, to become his Alpha? Worse than that, how much do I _wish_ it do be true.

And I never have the chance.

“Fuck, Ciro!” I almost slap him again just to keep him stay awake and rational, “Stay with me! Now, you have to tell me what to do or else you may seriously regret it afterward.”

“I…” He’s tying hard to stay rational, but the Omega instinct is devouring him quickly and forcefully, “I…want you. I want…to be bred…”

“Fuck, do you even know who I am? Look at me, Ciru’! I’m not gonna help you if you are already too gone to know who I am!” I may be panicking more than him here, because I don’t like this distressing impression. He’s calling me Alpha instead of my name, like he’s begging for some random Alphas to mate him, no matter who that is, just to end his suffering. Another chance of dream comes true is presenting right in front of my eyes, but I want more than that, I want so much more than that. I want to be recognized as the person I am, not just a label of the Alpha kind. I want to be recognized _by him_.

“You are…” Damn it, please, say my name right, ‘cos I swear if you don’t even know who I am, I would find you a dildo and lock you down here then run away as fast as I can, “You are…ugh, you… _Genna’_ , please, I need you…”

That might be less romantic than in my dreams, but it’s all I need to know before I let the Alpha side kicks in.

Out of all the nasty things I dream to do to him, to an Omega who’s whining and begging me to plow his ass, I choose to kiss him. That pair of soft plum lips tastes so fantastic under mine, as well as all the erotic moans that were sealed between us.

He wouldn’t believe it, but it means a lot to me.

I push him down back to the shitty hotel bed and roll up his sweater in one move, well what the fuck is this beige color sweater anyway, it makes him look so soft and adorable…Fuck, if he hears this, he would be so pissed at me. His hands are still moving underwater, yet he manages to find the zipper of my pants, unzipping that though is another huge challenge for him. So I save us some time and undo all the clothes myself, telling him to stay still and take a breath, he doesn’t seem to be able to comprehend my words at all, because his hands again try to embrace my neck and pull me down onto him using all of his strength, then rest his head on my shoulder.

I’m about to scold him about his non-cooperated moves when I feel his trembling body suddenly calms down for a blink of moment. “Genna’,” And there’s his voice! The voice that belongs to Ciro Di Marzio, not just an Omega in heat, his breath struggles some more but manages to continue, “Don’t make me regret this…”

My heart aches for the final desperation in this voice.

Honestly, I was never such a moral character to care about all of that consensual thing in heat, I wouldn’t really give a fuck if it’s any other Omega on this planet. Yet it’s not some random whore, it’s the only man I…

I…

“Trust me, Ciru’, I won’t.” And here goes my promise.

Heard that, he finally gives in, all the strength he has of his arms on me loosen so quickly like he’s falling down the water bearing a gunshot, he could not hold his sense any longer. I lift up my upper body just to get a good view on this naked Omega before me, his honey skin sweating in sedative scent, his inks on that beautiful lines of muscles, his already aroused hard-on just because of my pheromone. The whole scenery looks so damn erotic, obscene even.

I bend down to kiss him again, but his fevered hands grab my manhood and plump it a few times that I have to groan out. I reach my hand down while biting forcefully on his aroused dark nipples, he’s already soaking wet down there, clear liquor flows down on the white bedsheet, I push two of my fingers inside his trembling ass without much effort.

God, I almost forgot how it’s like to fuck an Omega.

When I push in the third finger and start to plow in and out, he spreads his beautiful long legs as wide as possible while one hand keep pumping his hard shaft, sending out shameless moans and random plead asking for my knot. He just looks so hot like this, the pink shadow on his sharp cheekbones, blown cat eyes, parted lips licked wet by himself, everything about him is shouting at me to just fuck the brain out of him, not that he has any left right now.

So I did, I push my dripping cock inside his heated tunnel, he takes me in so well and it feels like we are bonded together forever.

“Move…Need, more, please…ugh!” I’m trying to keep my pace and give him some time to get used to me inside him, yet he doesn’t seem to be interested in any of these, and he keeps making those delicious noises that really distract me. I’m losing it as well, how long since I feel myself inside an in-heat Omega? I can’t even remember, ever since I settled down with Azzurra, and Ciro leaving me like that, I can’t think of pure sexual pleasure any more. That’s why I want to enjoy this moment purely as an Alpha.

But I couldn’t, I never can do such thing to Ciro, no matter how much I cursed him to death, how much I bluffed that I would destroy him with one hand, I just couldn’t do it.

And I’m well aware the reason why even if I never say it, yet he isn’t.

Ciro has his legs around my waist as I speed up and thrust deep inside him, making him gasp out high-pitch moans I’ve never heard from him before. His moans mix with the obscene sound of flesh slapping flesh and the wetness inside him making a splash each thrust; the flow and stiffness of two distinct pheromones tangling in the hotel room; his body temperature is so high under my touch that it feels like a legitimate unhealthy fever, I have my hands on his hip to gain some steady momentum, yet his redden skin feels so hot that it burns me, both inside and outside. All of these sensations seem almost too much, not that we have the option to stop now, but it just doesn’t feel right.

He’s experiencing an unhealthy and unwilling heat, and I’m just happen to be the one comes in and handles the problem. I know it’s not the right time but I can’t help myself thinking about what if he goes into heat while out there negotiating with that Sangue Blu, what if he is still in some shit-hole corner in Bulgaria, what if…I could’ve lost him, I almost did for several times.

He looks so vulnerable like this and I thought I would love it more, but no, absolutely no. I can’t lose him again, not after I just promised him I wouldn’t let him down.

I take myself out of his heated tunnel when I hear him whining so loud and begging me to fuck him, saying how much he wants my cock and my knots, legs squirming and wouldn’t let me get off him. Apart from that he’s not begging for me, he’s begging for an Alpha, _any_ Alpha, and it hurts me so ruthlessly.

“Please take me, fuck me, please, I want your knot, want you inside me please!…” I turn him over on his stomach and put my hands on his bare shoulder to keep him still, but he keep struggling to get up and ride my dick himself, which he obviously has only intention but no enough strength to do.

I lift his hip up and make him on his knee while pushing my erection back inside him, only if I’m not shattering here myself, it would be such a delicious memory that I could taste every night in my future dreams. His thighs tremble when I find the sweet spot inside him, he buries his face in the pillow and push himself back to eat me in. The loud groans muffled by the soft pillow, his skin is getting all sweaty yet he smells so clean and fresh like the first starlight in a mid summer night. He keeps begging for my knot, fine, I will give him what he wants, only to shut him up, and I’m close as well, so I give him a dozen more violent shoves and feel my knot swells inside him.

Ciro has goosebumps all over his body, but taking the big knot seems to shut his mouth into only silent gasps. I can feel he’s close to orgasm now when his ass clenching so tight on my knot, like he wouldn’t let me go no matter how, and I almost believe it.

I’m grunting out loud when we reach climax at almost the same time, he spams all over the messy bedsheet while I release all inside his heated tunnel, deep enough to let him feel my desperation, not deep enough to penetrate the uterus and make him pregnant. My head’s feeling dizzy due to the explosive sexual pleasure as I bend down to kiss him on the shoulder, he reaches one shaking hand to grab the back of my head and caresses my short hair.

“Mate me, please, I need you, pleasepleaseplease…I need…!”

I would, the bliss of owning this Omega, owning Ciro, is too strong that I don’t care at his point. I would trade the whole world for you, I would mate you, make you mine, breed you and clutch you hard in my embrace. Only if you could say my name right.

I find the precise area on the back of his neck and bite down slowly, the thill of bonding makes both of us shiver silently. I can taste his scent when I infuse my pheromone into this Omega body under my trap, he gasps out sharply for the sudden entangling of two strong scents, he arches his back to a beautiful curve to take a breath ready for the big moment, yet I stop right there, retreat my teeth and stop the long-lasting bond from forming.

“No! Do—n’t go, please, please Alpha I need you, ’ll be good I promise! Please mate me please…” And he starts panicking feeling my withdrawal, he squirms and waves his arm in fluster trying to convince me to stay. His weary fist lands on the side of my waist where the bruises and cuts are still fresh, but I don’t even know what’s making me hurt more.

“Stay calm!” I grab his wrists and trap them down on the shit quality mattress, groaning low at his flushed ear and plant soft kisses everywhere my lips can go. He shivers breathlessly under me, and when he finally realizes he’s not getting what he asks for, clear drops of tears rolling down to disappear in the pillow.

It may be hard for him to take such cold-hearted rejection from an Alpha, yet I can do nothing but hold him tighter in my arms. I made a promise to him which I will keep using all of my resilience, even if that means it would hurt us both greatly. When the knot shrinks and I finally retreat from him, he is still crying silently into the pillow. He’s not struggling any more, which is perfectly good, but his quivering voice muffled by the fabric concerns me even more: “I—I knew it, ‘m not good enough for, bonding, never good enough, ‘m a stupid shit…”

“Ciru'!” I can’t listen to this, sanity or not, it hurts me more than anything to see him broken and shattered, especially not this kind of self-destruction bullshit, and whoever taught him that could go rotten in hell. I crash down beside him and make him look at me with the watery eyes, his eyes are always so breath-taking but he never knows that, I give him a long and deep kiss on the lips, nothing further, just to comfort him and let the pheromone kicks in. The pheromone I gave him could calm his fever body a little and give him some reason back, making him “temporally” mine.

Only temporally.

He finds his sense gradually and stops crying, the exhaustion from a crazy heat sex crashes him slowly, so his muscles loosen up a bit and his eyelids closing down when his breathes calm down to a normal rhythm. His eyes focus on me again like he finally realizes what just happened, yet the tiredness in his caramel eyes is so heavy expressing he probably haven’t slept in days. “Rest.” My voice is quivering pathetically and I have no intention to hide the heartbroken feeling I’m experiencing now. I watch him falling asleep as my fingers caress his beautiful cheekbone tenderly, his mouth opens as a last attempt tying to say something, but remains silent in the end.

The fingertip of my thumb brushes lightly through his dark and crazy long eyelashes before I raise myself up from the bed, no more intimate for me I guess.

I help him through the strongest first wave of the heat, he could decide if he still wants me when he wakes up, and he would have more control of himself when the next wave comes. A part of me is raging from the feeling of being used as a tool, but the other larger part of my knows I signed the contract myself, besides, I really hate the idea of him being with someone else, such a selfish hypocrite I am.

I clean myself up and get dress listening to his even breathes, thinking about going out to grab some food and fresh water, he’s gonna need it more than me I’m sure, and I have no idea when’s the last time he ate any decent food apart from shitty pizzas and beers. I go through the drawers to look for the door key, I clench my teeth hard when I see those devilish bottles of suppressant.

I sigh as I take my eyes away from the bottles, walking to the door and biting my lower lip hard. I shoot a last glance at his peaceful facial expression on the bed, close the door and when I hear the lock clicks, my heart drops in both relief and melancholy.

Don’t make me regret this, Ciru’.

If only he never hides it from me, we could be together all these years in felicity, he could be my first and last ever mate, he would never have to suffer from these dreadful side effects, if only…

Yet here we are, continue to play this game of pretense, pretending we still loathe each other deep into bones, pretending all of the tenderness is no more than a sexual favor, pretending that between us, there is never such a thing called love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing the same ABO verse and they should be a separate work now (sigh.) And now I really want to write this OC bad guy who knotted up Ciro comes back and haunts him, and Genny makes all the heroic moves and <3<3<3  
> Still, I'm so sorry my Genny babe!!! I need to stop bullying Genny! (and start bullying Ciro some more.. *evil smile*


End file.
